Permen Kapas dan Boneka Anak Ayam
by Babychickjojang
Summary: "Kau itu seperti permen kapas, manis"/"Dan lucu. Seperti boneka anak ayam"/"Hyung, sedang menggombal ya?"/ LAI GUANLIN x YOO SEONHOO; YAOI; BYEONGARIES; 01&02L. Yuk mampir, siapa tau suka.


**Permen Kapas dan Boneka Anak Ayam**

 **Cast :**

 **Lai Guanlin x Yoo Seonho**

 **T. YAOI. AU. OOC. Typo. Romance. Fluff. Gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, rencananya Guanlin akan mengajak kencan kekasih manisnya. Mereka sudah lama tidak pergi kencan, karna kesibukkan masing-masing. Guanlin dengan klub basketnya dan Seonho -kekasih manisnya sibuk dengan klub vokal yang akan mengikuti event minggu depan.

Walau disatu sekolah yang sama, Guanlin dan Seonho paling hanya mengobrol ringan, makan bersama saat istirahat, setelahnya mereka sibuk kembali dengan urusan masing-masing. Jadi, mumpung ada waktu libur kenapa tidak ajak Seonho kencan saja, iya kan? Kencan terakhir mereka itu kalau tidak salah satu bulan yang lalu. Lama sekali.

Guanlin sudah berada didepan rumah Seonho dengan menyandarkan badannya pada mobil hitamnya. Guanlin melihat Seonho keluar dari rumahnya.

Guanlin terpesona ditempatnya. Guanlin terpesona karna Seonho memakai sweater pink muda dengan jeans yang senada dengan sweater yang Seonho pakai dan sneaker putih yang ia berikan pada Seonho pada saat anak itu ulang tahun. Sangat cocok sekali dengan Seonho.

Seonho menghampiri Guanlin dengan senyum manis khas Yoo Seonho sekali.

"Hyung, sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Seonho sesampainya dihadapan Guanlin. Guanlin menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja sampai." Jawab Guanlin dengan senyuman yang membuat Seonho ikut tersenyum juga.

"Yasudah, ayo pergi." Ajak Guanlin, Seonho mengangguk. Sebelumnya Guanlin membukakan pintu mobik untuk Seonho, sudah jadi kebiasaan Guanlin melakukan hal ini. Toh, Seonho sendiri oun tidak protes. Setelah itu, Guanlin diduduk dikursi kemudi. Dan memasang sealtbetnya, Seonho pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kita akan pergi kencan kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau akan tau."

.

.

.

Guanlin dan Seonho sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Mata Seonho langsung membulat dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Ternyata Guanlin membawanya ke taman hiburan.

"Hyung, kita akan kencan disini?" Tanya Seonho masih tidak percaya, Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya dan jangan lupa senyum tampannya itu.

Asal kalian tau saja, Guanlin dan Seonho itu jika kencan tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kedai-kedai makanan. Seonho yang meminta.

"Kencan sambil food traveler, hyung" begitu katanya. Guanlin sih mengiyakan saja. Toh, ia juga menikmatinya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Guanlin sambil menggenggam tangan Seonho yang sangat pas digenggamannya.

Mereka berdua sudah mulai menaiki wahana yang tersedia disana. Mulai dari yang tidak ekstrim sampai wahana ekstrim, tidak absen mereka naiki. Mampir ke stan yang menjual pernak-pernik yang berbau taman hiburan. Stan makanan, itu stan pertama yang mereka datangi. Sampai stan yang menjual bondu mereka datangi. Dan berakhirlah satu bondu bertengger manis menghiasi kepala Seonho.

Seonho sepertinya sangat senang diajak kesini oleh Guanlin. Buktinya, dari tadi anak ayam ini tidak mengeluh lelah atau apa. Guanlin tentu saja bersyukur, karna tempat kencan yang ia pilih disukai oleh Seonho.

Guanlin dan Seonho saat ini sedang duduk dikursi yang disediakan. Dengan minuman ditangan masing-masing. Mengistirahatkan tubuh, sepertinya bagus.

"Kau senang, Seonho-ya?" Tanya Guanlin, Seonho mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Hn. Aku senaaaaaaaang sekali. Ku kira, hyung akan mengajakku ke kedai makanan seperti yang kita biasa lakukan. Tapi dugaanku ternyata salah." Jawab Seonho masih antusias. Guanlin yang gemas pun mengusak surai hitam Seonho.

"Tunggu disini, ya. Aku tak akan lama." Ucap Guanlin langsung pergi meninggalkan Seonho yang belum sempat bertanya akan pergi kemana.

Seonho sekarang sedang menunggu Guanlin yang entah pergi kemana. Sesekali ia menyedot minumannya. Seonho sudah mulai bosan, karna lima belas menit, Guanlin belum datang juga.

Seonho menundukkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan sneaker putihnya yang lebih menarik daripada keadaan sekitar. Seonho terkejut, karna ada yang menyodorkan permen kapas dihadapan.

Seonho pun mendongak dan menatap pelaku yang telah menyodorkan permen kapas tepat diwajahnya. Guanlin tersenyum dengan permen kapas ditangan kanannya dan boneka ayam ditangan kirinya, yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang badannya, sehingga tidak terlihat oleh Seonho.

"Eo, permen kapas. Untukku?" Seonho menunjuk dirinya sendiri, Guanlin mengangguk dan duduk disamping Seonho.

"Hn. Untukmu."

"Woah.. Gomawo, hyung." Seonho mengambil permen kapas dari tangan Guanlin dengan tersenyum lebar.

Seonho mulai menyuapkan permen kapas itu kedalam mulutnya. Seonho sepertinya menikmati permen kapas pemberian dari Guanlin. Guanlin sejak tadi, hanya menatap Seonho yang sedang menyuapkan permen kapasnya, yang menurut Guanlin itu sangat lucu.

"Seonho-ya?" Panggil Guanlin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Seonho. Seonho menoleh dengan permen kapas yang sedikit menempel dibibirnya.

CUP

Seonho mematung ditempatnya. Matanya berkedip lucu dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona. Barusan Guanlin menciumnya kan? Guanlin tersenyum, karna Seonho masih menbong.

"Manis." Ucap Guanlin menyadarkan Seonho dari keterkejutannya.

"H-hyung.." Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan mata yang berkedip lucu. Guanlin terkekeh.

"Seonho-ya, kau tau?" Tanya Guanlin tiba-tiba. Seonho dengan otomatis menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau itu seperti permen kapas, manis." Ucap Guanlin menatap Seonho dengan tatapan lembut. Pipi Seonho sepertinya memerah lagi, kawan.

"Dan kau seperti, anak ayam." Guanlin mengeluarkan boneka anak ayan yang ia sembunyikan tadi.

Mata Seonho membulat karna Guanlin memberikan boneka kesukaannya. Anak ayam.

"Lucu, seperti anak ayam." Lanjut Guanlin.

"H-hyung.. kau sedang menggombal ya?" Tanya Seonho tergagap dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi tirusnya. Guanlin terkekeh.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Gombalanmu itu masih jelek, hyung. Berguru pada Haknyeon hyung gih sana." Ucap Seonho, Guanlin mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Seonho dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Guanlin dan menyimpan kepalanya dibahu milik Guanlin. Guanlin awalnya terkejut, karna Seonho tiba-tiba memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi Guanlin tidak ambil pusing, ia langsung membalas pelukan dari kekasih manisnya.

"Hyung, terima kasih." Ucap Seonho, Guanlin menautkan alisnya.

"Untuk?"

"Ya untuk semuanya. Terima kasih, karna hyung mau menjadi kekasihku. Hyung, selalu mengerti padaku. Hyung, selalu menjaga dan melindungiku. Hyung juga, selalu mengalah padaku. Padahal aku selalu merepotkanmu, selalu mengganggumu, kadang aku membuatmu kesal. Tapi, itu aku lakukan, agar hyung lebih memperhatikanku daripada yang lain. Jadi jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya, hyung. I love you, Guanlin hyung."

Guanlin tersenyum dipelukannya. Aduh Seonhonya belajar dari mana bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, Seonho-ya. Justru itu memang tugasku. Apa kau lupa, ayahmu sudah menitipkan pesan padaku agar aku tidak meninggalkanmu dan tidak menyakitimu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, jika aku harus selalu menjagamu sampai kapanpun. Jadi, jangan merasa bersalah, okay?" Seonho mengangguk dipelukan Guanlin.

"Dan, love you too. Seonho-ya" Ucap Guanlin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Seonho memejamkan matanya karna pelukan Guanlin itu pelukan ternyaman setelah ibunya dan ayahnya. Seonho selalu suka dipeluk Guanlin, tubub Guanlin hangat enak untuk dipeluk.

Jadi, acara kencan mereka ini diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan. Tapi, sepertinya mereka lupa. Mereka berdua masih berada ditaman hiburan, omong-omong. Mengabaikan tatapan para pengunjung yang menatap mereka iri.

.

.

.

 **END.**

 **BAWA GUANHO NIH BABYCHICK! /teriak pake toa/ :v Kapalku yang sedang LDR'an :'v ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**  
 **Ini ceritanya gak tau nyambung gak tau enggak sama judul:'v hahahaha**

 **Semoga readernim, menikmati ff Guanhonya. Terlebih para shipper anak ayamku ini:'v**

 **Sekian,**

 **Babychickjojang.**


End file.
